


You are my sunshine of my life.

by irenephobia



Series: skz being fools/weird skz stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Dogs, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I know they dumb, Jealousy, M/M, Minho being soft with his cats, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, as in the dog, based off waggy by mama moo, but not like its a human like its Felix's as a dog, chan and minho recreated hwasa and solars iconic lines in waggy, enjoy!!, his dog is Felix btw, if you love dumb minsung read this, jisung being soft with his dog, maybe listen to that while reading this, they're both jealous of the attention they give their pets, this is mostly them and the pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: minsung being cute with their pets and then getting jealous of the attention they give there pets.





	You are my sunshine of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to waggy and well.... this came out enjoy

it started on a sunny morning Minho was awoken by his cats fur on top of his face "soonie why are you such a bully" Minho grumbled it was about 8 am and he almost panicked him and jisung were going on their date Minho got up and went into the bathroom

minho cleaned up and put on a plain black shirt and black ripped jeans and some vans he made sure his cats had eaten and they started heading to the park as minho walked humming his favorite song "waggy" by mama moo he came across his best friend

chan was practicing French walking along the street with minho Minho's face turned into something that could only be described as pure confusion "what are you saying?" minho says chan looked at him and laughed "I gotta head to the studio bye min" chan said

minho was finally at the park meeting his beautiful boyfriend he was being adorable with his golden retriever Felix "boo!" minho tried to scare jisung jisung looked right at him "I knew you were here" jisung said awkward silence ensued 

"anyway lets go for the walk now yeah?" jisung said minho nodded in reply during the walk dori had sped up running away minho chased after him "hold on just for a bit dori!" he yelled "just give me a bit of your time" minho thought

jisung felt a little jealous it was their date but minho was so focused on his cats I mean three is a handful but jisung is right here and he's just so caught up in those dumb cats that he barely even spares him a glance maybe he's really jealous

as jisung and minho walked to Minho's house (since jisung and Felix were going to stay over minho made a little newspaper bed for him) the pets were fast asleep tired after their long day jisung and minho were just talking over dinner

"minho you are so into those cats sometimes you don't even look at me" jisung said minho's face went from his smile to a face of guilt "Im sorry sweetie ill try harder" minho repiled 

it has been a week and jisung has yet to even hug nor kiss minho him and Felix are so busy being best friends he kisses Felix hugs him even talks to him about his struggles minho is tired of Jisung's behavior so he called him over for lunch

minho had finished making lunch and jisung had just rang his door bell he opened the door to reveal jisung and of course his best friend and dog Felix was there 

Felix and the cats were playing surprisingly since cats and dogs usually don't like each other but minho didn't care as long as they were distracted

"look at Felix and them playing so well its so cute" jisung cooed "why won't you do all the things you do with Felix with me" minho blurted out jisung looked at him surprised "o-oh I'm sorry I didn't realize it bothered you so much baby ill try to spend less time with Felix" jisung replied 

minho blushed and nodded Felix's tail wagged it was all so cute and domestic he wonder if this was how it was gonna be when him and jisung moved in with each other he blushed at those thoughts today was pretty waggy minho thought.


End file.
